


TimKon Week Fills

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Some of my fills for the TimKon week.





	1. Day 1 – Bed sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at least one line in this thing is something my fiancé actually said to be after helping out at the Medieval Festival this month. You can guess which line.

“I didn’t think you would go to bed without me. I know bats are normally nocturnal.”

Tim stirs from his light sleep to Kon pressing against him as he gets into the bed.

“Signal died, figured I’d take a nap while waiting for it to get back up,” Tim explains, rolling over to cuddle with his boyfriend. Because he came out here even with its crap reception for Kon and deserves to enjoy it. Instead of burying his nose into Kon’s chest like he wants to he instead curls it.

“You smell like hessian, hay, and cow.”

“Yeah? I’ve been working,” Kon says and Tim accepts the fact that he’s going to be awake now. Not merely able to just roll over and fall back asleep in the arms of his boyfriend.

“You stink.”

“Tim you’ve smelt of sewer before. This cannot be as bad as that.”

“I never went to bed smelling like it though.” Tim always made sure to take a very thorough shower whenever he got covered by something particularly gross as Robin. “Go take a shower.”

“Too tired,” Kon says with an exaggerated yawn. “Right now I want to just climb into bed and cuddle with my favourite person.”

“You’re not getting in here while you smell like that.”

“Tim it’s my bed,” Kon says, looking at him dryly. “You don’t get to make the rules in my bed.”

Tim gives his own dry look in response. Which is thankfully all he needs to successfully communicate how much they should both know that is a lie.

“God you’re being such a city kid right now,” Kon says, running his hand though his hair like Tim’s the exasperating one in the situation.

“Kon, I’m from Gotham. I am a city kid.” Tim had never really made claims otherwise. And while he was fine visiting Smallville he certainly couldn’t live there and still doesn’t fully understand how Kon does.

“I know,” Kon says, lightly wrapping his arms around Tim. And Tim doesn’t know why he lets him do it because he smells. Except he totally does, because the whole point of visiting was to be able to spend more time with Kon and not have to worry about Bruce randomly deciding to impose a 30cm rule.

“You still need to take a shower,” Tim says and he can feel Kon pouting as he rests his head on Tim’s shoulder.

“In the morning,” Kon says as he tightens his hug to a firm one.

“How are you not itchy?” Hessian fibres do tend to cling and irritate.

“You get used to it.”

“You’re still taking a shower.” Tim doesn’t particularly want the fibres on him.

“Or I can cuddle with you,” Kon says, gently pulling Tim down back to the bed. Wrapping his limbs around Tim as if to hold him down.

“I should check if the signal is back up.” The nap more than Tim really needed to replenish his energy. And he did have work to get done even on his ‘holiday’ to the Kent’s.

“How about we cuddle first then shower and do whatever Bat-work you have?”

Tim really shouldn’t agree but the whole point of coming was to get to cuddle Kon.

“Promise we’ll get up after 10 minutes?”

“Sure,” Kon says with another yawn. “You gonna’ cuddle now?”

“Yes.”

“Good.”


	2. Day 7 - First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well first public kiss 
> 
> I felt like I was being too mean to Damian in this so I added an extra bit to be slightly nicer. He’s still a melodramatic shit though.

Having the blanket of Jon’s bed covering them both makes it a bit stuffy but Jon doesn’t mind. It also muffles the volume of his phone from the outside world and makes the faint glow of it almost cinematic.

“I don’t understand your need to watch the news reports about them,” Damian says after Jon had turned on the news feed covering the latest breaking news about the Titans fighting some new supervillain.

“It’s exciting – plus that’s going to be us in a few years,” Jon says. At least he hopes it is a few years – he loves being a hero but the Titans involve a level of public attention and scrutiny he doesn’t think he’s ready for just yet.

“It should be us _now_ ,” Damian says. “We would have done it in half the time. Neither Drake nor the Clone utilise their skills as well as they could.”

“I think they’re a good team.” Sometimes Jon wishes he and Damian could work as fluidly as Tim and Kon did together. Both dad and Kon said with time they would so Jon guessed it was just a matter of patience.

“Tt, they could be better,” Damian says and rolls his eyes as a particularly brave reporter dares to get close to the scene of the fight to talk to Superboy and Red Robin. Honestly Jon is just reminded of his mum. 

“She’s going to get killed when it turns out they didn’t actually take down the supervillain.” Damian grumbles as the reporter asks the two heroes about whether or not this attack is connected to the one the _other Superboy and Robin_ took out last week.

“Of course not!” Damian basically yells at the screen just as Red Robin says that they would be looking into the possibility of it. And Jon kind of wishes that was the only aggravator the interview brought Damian.

Because it isn’t.

Because another bystander braves getting close enough to yell out a question of their own to the two heroes – whether the rumours of them dating were true. And it could have been nothing but there’s a sly smile that forms on the two heroes faces before Kon grabs Tim to dip him down and kiss him and next to Jon Damian screams.

The quilt covering them both is thrown off as Damian gets to his feet and storms over to his shoes.

“I can’t believe they would do that!” Damian rants as he aggressively starts shoving his shoes on. On Jon’s phone the live-report is still going and Kon is asking if anyone has _anymore questions about their relationship._

“The foolishness! The disrespect!” Damian continues.

“I don’t think it’s that bad,” Jon says because it’s nice to think that at least his brother gets to have his relationship known both as Conner Kent and Superboy. Especially seeing how Superman is still ‘single’ despite the ‘newer Superboy’ being his son to keep their secret identities safe.

“It is! The entire world knows that they are both not completely dedicated to their cause. That they are so unprofessional that they are dating on the job.”

Jon still doesn’t get what the big deal is because as far as he was aware it wasn’t uncommon for Titans to date each other. Like, really not uncommon. Nor was it that uncommon for the public to be aware of it.

“Where are you going?” Jon asks as Damian goes to climb out the window.

“Home. I must help father to negotiate the effects of their foolish decision.”

“Can’t it wait?” They were supposed to just hang out tonight.

“Absolutely not. Who knows what other damage might be done in the meantime if we do.”

“Okay then I’m coming with you.”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“This effects both of us doesn’t it? We’re both the next Superboy and Robin,” Jon argues.

“Fine,” Damian says after a long moment’s consideration.

The trip to Gotham is quiet – although Jon can tell Damian is clearly still seething.

The second they reach Wayne Manor Damian is racing down to the Batcave leaving Jon to trail behind him.

“Father did you see the news report?” Damian yells, coming to a stop in front of Bruce at the Batcomputer.

“I did,” Bruce says, barely pausing his work. “Hello Jon.”

“Hello Mr Wayne,” Jon responds politely.

“What are we going to do about it?” Damian butts in to demand.

“Nothing. It is being received exactly how we wanted it to be,” Bruce says pressing a button to fill the screen with so many different reports and social media feeds about it.

“What?” Damian asks.

“We needed something to keep the media in a frenzy that we could control,” Tim explains as he walks out from the showers having apparently been listening to the conversation. “So I offered. Hi Jon.”

“Hi Tim.”

“Why?” Damian demands. “What could be so worth having everyone know Red Robin is fraternizing with the _clone?_ ”

“I’ll show you the case file once you calm down,” Bruce says as Jon catches Tim mumble about how he was happy it was _still the Clone-thing._

“Is Kon still here?” Jon asks Tim as Damian and Bruce talk about whatever the case is. Doesn’t know if he will be eventually dragged into it by Damian, but for now better leave it to just Batman and Robin in case.

“Yeah he’s upstairs,” Tim says. “Come on.”

They find Kon in the kitchen snacking on some cookies Alfred apparently made that day.

“What are you doing here Jon?” Kon asks but still offers him one of the cookies that Jon refuses because he’s already brushed his teeth.

“Damian saw the news report and decided to raise hell,” Tim explains before Jon gets a chance.

“And you got dragged into it?” Kon asks, gesturing with the cookie Jon had just refused.

“Yeah. That doesn’t matter though. How does it feel – to have it actually known to the public as Superboy and Red Robin?”

“Pretty good,” Kon says.

“I don’t think it’s hit yet,” Tim says at the same time. “At least we don’t have to worry about having to hold back because of it being a secret.”

“That’s good,” Jon says.

“It is,” Tim says. “Just have to actually solve the case now.”

“If you need help-“ Kon starts.

“I know,” Tim says. “For now though we have it covered.”

“Sure,” Kon says, “come on Jon, I’ll take you home until they realise they’re going to need real muscle to sort this mess out.”

Tim rolls his eyes but doesn’t say anything in protest. “See you Jon – apologise to your parents about ruining any focus on their stories for the next week for me yeah?”

“Uh, sure.”

* * *

“Hey Damian,” Jon asks, once the two of them had managed to escape their Titan chaperones to hide in the secret room Damian built while he was temporarily on the team. “You’re not actually mad that Tim and Kon kissed on TV are you?”

“It did an adequate job of keeping the public sufficiently distracted,” Damian says. His back straight while typing away on his computer. Probably to try and find them a case to work on while they’re at Titans Tower that isn’t known to the actual team. “And the two do seem happier for it. I just dislike public displays of affection, and the public gossiping about us like we’re common celebrities.”

“Dad says it’s just because they want to see us as human as well,” Jon says.

Damian clicks his tongue but doesn’t say anything.

“You know, if they get married we’ll be brothers-“

Jon jumps at the sound of the laptop being slammed shut and turns to see Damian’s clearly unhappy expression.

“We won’t ever be brothers,” Damian sneers.

“Don’t you want to be related to me?” Jon thought they were close. He thought Damian liked him.

“No, I-,” Damian sputters, his face pink and Jon can hear his heart-rate picking up. “I do not dislike Drake and the Clone getting together. Nor it being public. It is fine. But we are not… brothers. That does not mean I do not like you, just I do not like you like that. And anyway, I have enough brothers as it is.”

“Okay,” Jon says. Mostly enjoying the fact that Damian admitted he liked him.

“Good,” Damian says, opening the laptop again. “Now I think I’ve found a case for us to solve while we’re stuck here. We just have to figure out how to get out of the Tower without alerting our apparent babysitters of where we are going.”

“Maybe we could ask them for help?” If anyone was going to understand being young heroes it would be the Teen Titans.

Damian gives a look, not that Jon really expected him to be up for it.

Which, okay, now they needed a plan about how to sneak out without the fact being noticed. It was hard enough sneaking away to a room within the Tower and Jon still isn’t convinced at least Red Robin doesn’t know exactly where they are. He doesn’t know how they’re going to get out.

He’s sure Damian’s going to have a plan for it soon enough though.


End file.
